1. Related Applications
There are no applications related hereto heretofore filed in this or any foreign country.
2. Field of Invention
My invention relates generally to tools for removal of oil filter canisters from engines and more particularly to such tools that provide structure to collect and retain oil released when a filter is separated from an engine.